Lombax Mob
The Lombax Mob was formed by evicted Whiskers and roving JaXX males in late 2010. The group established well with Oriole and Kori as dominants however all the subordinate adult females left the group within a year. Dominant Pair As soon as the group was established, Kori assumed the dominant male position. The eldest of the females Oriole became the dominant female. Current Members The Lombax have 28 members as of November 2013. Oriole (VWF127) Dominant Female Kori (VJXM005) Dominant Male Ratchet (VLXM001) Clank (VLXM002) Angela (VLXF003) Captain Qwark (VLXM004) Doctor Nefarious (VLXM005) Cassiopeia (VLXF006) Alister (VLXM007) Sasha (VLXF008) Orvus (VLXM009) Spyro (VLXM011) Cinder (VLXF012) Sparks (VLXM013) Gwen (VLXF015) Lugwig (VLXM016) Elliot (VLXM017) Lucy (VLXF018) Mimzy (VLXF019) Nibblet (VLXF020) Popsicle (VLXM021) Smokey (VLXM022) Crimson (VLXM023) Cerulean (LXM023) Carmine (VLXF024) Cyan (VLXF0027) VLXP026 VLXP027 VLXP028 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Lombax. Kori (VJXM005) Rolo (VJXM012) Wolfie (VJXM015) Kariros (VJXM016) Oriole (VWF127) Rosco (VWF140) Bertle (VWF141) Blonzig (VWF145) Ratchet (VLXM001) Clank (VLXM002) Lucy (VLXF004 Angela (VLXF003) Elliot (VLXM005) Lucy (VLXF006) Lugwig (VLXM007) Gwen (VLXF008) Crimson (VLXM009) Cerulean (LXM010) Carmine (VLXF011) Cyan (VLXF012) Sparks (VLXM013) VLXP014 Spyro (VLXM015) Cinder (VLXF016) Nibblet (VLXF017) Popsicle (VLXM018) Mimzy (VLXF019) Smokey (VLXM020) VLXF021 VLXM022 VLXM023 VLXF024 VLXP025 VLXP026 VLXP027 Rivals The Lombax main rivals are the Adders Mob and Mockingjays. Later the Wookiees formed near the Lombax and became their new rivals. The Lombax mob used to encounter a midium sized wild group, however they seem to have been drvien off. History November 2010: '''Oriole, Bertle, Rosco and Blonzig teamed up with Kori, Rolo, Wolfie and Kariros. Oriole and Kori became the dominant pair. '''December 2010: '''Blonzig aborted. Bertle and Rosco were pregnant. Rolo and Wolfie went roving. '''Janaury 2011: '''Berlte and Rosco lost their litters. Oriole was pregnant. Bertle, Rosco and Blonzig were evicted. '''February 2011: Oriole gave birth to Ratchet, Clank and Angela. March 2011: Kingstie, Champ, Ogopogo and Igopgo appeared. April 2011: '''Bertle was pregnant. Rolo went roving. One encounter with a wild group. '''May 2011: Bertle aborted. Two encounters with wild group. June 2011: ''' One encounter with wild group. '''July 2011: Oriole was pregnant. August 2011:'''Oriole aborted but quickly got pregnant again. Rolo, Wolfie and Kariros went roving. '''September 2011: Oriole was pregnant. Bertle, Rosco and Blonzig were evicted. October 2011: Oriole gave birth to Captain Qwark, Doctor Nefarious and Cassiopeia November 2011: '''Blonzig aborted. One encounter with a wild group. '''December 2011: Rosco was pregnant. Oriole aborted. Rolo and Wolfie went roving. Janaury 2012: '''Rosco aborted her litter. Bertle was pregnant. Rolo, Wolfie and Kariros went roving. '''February 2012: Bertle gave birth but the litter was lost to a wild group. Rolo, Wolfie and Kariros went roving. Two encounters with a wild group. March 2012: Oriole was pregnant. Bertle, Rosco and Blonzig were evicted and left the group to form the Queens. April 2012: '''Oriole gave birth to Alister, Sasha, Orvus and VLXP010. '''May 2012: VLXP010 was predated. Rolo, Wolfie, Kariros and Ratchet went roving. Three encounters with Mockingjays. June 2012: '''Rolo went roving. One encounter with a wild group. Lucy, Elliot, Lugwig and Gwen. '''July 2012: '''Rolo and Clank went roving. One encounter with Mockingjays. '''August 2012: Oriole was pregnant. Angela was evicted. Rolo, Wolfie, Kariros, Ratchet and Clank went roving. One encounter with Wookiees. September 2012: '''Oriole gave birth to Sparks, VJXP014, Spyro and Cinder. '''October 2012: '''Rolo, Wolfie, Kariros and Lugwig went roving. One encounter with Mockinjays. '''November 2012: '''VLXF014 was predated. Rolo, Wolfie, Kariros, Ratchet and Clank went roving. '''December 2012: Rolo, Wolfie and Kariros left the group and formed the Adders. Two encounters with Adders and one with Wookiees. Janaury 2013: Gwen aborted. Oriole was pregnant. Angela, Gwen and Lucy were evicted. Ratchet, Clank and Lugwig went roving. One encounter with Wookiees. February 2013: '''Oriole gave birth to Nibblet, Popsicle, Mimzy and Smokey. Ratchet, Clank, Lugwig and Elliot went roving. '''March 2013: '''Ratchet, Clank, Lugwing and Elliot went roving. Three encounters with Adders and two with Wookiees. '''April 2013: Oriole was pregnant. Angela, Lucy, Gwen and Carmine were evicted. May 2013: Oriole gave birth to Crimson, Cerulean, Carmine and Cyan June 2013: '''One encounter with Mockingjays and Adders. '''July 2013: '''Three encounters with Mockingjays. '''August 2013: Oriole aborted. Two encounters with Adders. September 2013: Lucy was pregnant. Angela lost her litter. Ratchet, Clank, Lugwig, Elliot, Crimson and Cerulean went roving. '''October 2013: '''Lucy gave birth to VLXP025, VLXP026 and VLXP027. VLXF021, VLXM022, VLXM023 and VLXF024. Category:Meerkat Mobs